


A Savage's Omega

by Kiki_Lamome



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Thomas, Vaginal Sex, alpha!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Lamome/pseuds/Kiki_Lamome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega noble Thomas is sold to Alpha tribesman Newt, What will happen to him on their wedding night?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>I wanted omegaverse tribal sex and there wasn't any so here I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Savage's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> So, name's Kiki and this is my first work and first smut. English is not my first language cuz I speak both spanish and french. There might be some errors and I wouls be grateful if you could point them out so they can be corrected. Hope it isn't bad. I wrote this at unholy hours in the morning lol. As I said earlier, this is my first fic so be gentle!  
> Anyway, I will stop rambling and hope you enjoy.

Thomas felt apprehension swallowing his senses. He still couldn’t believe that his father, a nobleman, had just sold his own son as the concubine of a tribesman. Granted, Thomas was a young omega at marriageable age, but he still felt betrayed by his family, they had planned to force him into becoming the omega concubine – not even wife! – Of a savage alpha! He wiped his forehead and felt the sweat cover his palm, the young omega swallowed, he didn’t know if he was sweating because of anxiety or because his heat was due soon. That is what he dreaded the most, his parents knew the alpha savage wouldn’t let him go after inhaling his heat-enhanced scent. Thomas parted his dry lips to let out a shaky breath when he felt the carriage slowing down, his uneasiness increasing as his freedom slowly slipped away from him, he considered jumping and running away, but this idea was so ridiculous he could have laughed at it if he had the heart to do it. The door of the carriage opened with a soft bang that made Thomas jump a little, and he went outside.

His parents were also there, they directed a pitiful look at him that Thomas wanted to get angry about but didn’t have the strength to. He felt like he was suffocating in the middle of all these saturated alpha scents. One of this scents was standing out more than the others though but wasn’t unpleasing. He looked up to see what the tribesmen looked like, and he was a little shocked that they didn’t look as threatening and brutish as he had imagined, they didn’t look exactly civilized but not animal-like either. A tall, fair alpha with long messy blond hair walked towards Thomas, who felt a ticklish sensation wherever the alpha looked. Thomas’ father walked over them and said in a formal and courtly voice, grabbing the young man’s attention off of Thomas.

“Prince Newt of the Glade tribe, this is Thomas, my omega son, which shall become your concubine if you will. He is untouched and his heat is due soon…”

“I can see that,” answered the alpha. Thomas swallowed. “He is pleasing,” he continued, tilting his head downwards while taking Thomas’ chin between his fingers and stroking the omega’s lower lip with his thumb. Thomas felt his blood rise to his cheeks until the alpha muttered, biting his lip, “He will make good pups,” then the blood rapidly drained from his face and he turned as white as chalk.

Thomas’ father coughed a little and the alpha ordered the ceremony to start.

***

The celebration was joyful, but Thomas feared the worst. Newt held Thomas’ hand in a tight grip never letting go, accepting the presents they were given and glancing towards the omega from time to time, appreciating his fair features.

Thomas felt a familiar warmth spreading inside his belly and running down his veins, some drops of sweat started forming at the base of his hair and he knew too well what was about to come. Some of the people celebrating started sniffing the air before looking at the omega with an unreadable expression. He didn’t notice Newt leaning towards him before the alpha whispered to his ear, hot breath against it, “The time is coming, _Tommy,_ ” Thomas shivered at that and he felt Newt nuzzling his scent gland and biting slightly before standing up and, speaking up to his people, said, “My mate and I thank you for your presents and blessings, but we must now retire for what you all expect we will be doing,” he smirked at that and the feasting crowd giggled amused, Thomas could only fear.

Newt took Thomas inside the biggest of the tents, he stopped right behind the boy and handed him a drink, Thomas accepted the cup and swallowed, slightly worried. And suddenly his first wave of heat came to him. His whole body was hot and his legs buckled under him, allowing Newt to get a hold of the Omega, he carried his mate bride style and gently put him on the bed. Newt got undressed and Thomas was amazed by the alpha’s beautiful appearance. Newt took a hold of Thomas’ clothes and ripped them open, showing the boy’s beautiful soft skin, freckles and moles everywhere forming constellations over it. Newt let his fingers caress the boy’s chest until he got to the pants which he yanked down, Thomas’ blurred instincts made him react and he tried to hide his body, closing his legs in shame. However, Newt would have none of that. The alpha grabbed his thighs by the inside and forced them open, exposing the little Omega under him.

“Don’t hide yourself from me,” the alpha whispered, authority in his voice. Newt started nibbling at the skin of the collarbones and softly licked the nipples, Thomas’ heavy breathing turning into soft whines.

A second wave hit the omega and he felt how his slick was overflowing and running down his thighs. He feels two fingers massaging his vulva and he arches his back at the touch, feeling his entrance getting even more wet with warm slick. The air is saturated with sweet aroused scent and it is intoxicating the omega. Newt kisses the boy; it’s hot, wet and messy, Thomas trying to catch the flow. He can feel the instinct to breed creeping its way from the back of his mind, such a primal desire for conception shaking his whole being. The alpha slowly starts going down Thomas’ body, mapping his chest, sides, he stops to kiss the omega’s tummy over his womb while muttering, loud enough for the boy to hear:

“I’m gonna fill you so good Tommy,” Thomas moaned unconsciously, his mind screaming “ _Yes, oh, yes!_ ”

Newt faced the wet entrance and plunged his tongue into it. Thomas gasped loudly before squirming when the wet appendage explored his insides, tasting slick and sweat, sending him in bliss. When he finishes his ministrations, Newt positions himself and lifts Thomas’ ass for better access, caressing his leg softly. He gives his dick a few strokes while looking at Thomas, who is struggling with the image of his alpha’s manhood.

“ _It’s so big,_ ” he thinks blushing an even brighter shade of red  that spreads down his neck and chest “ _I’m going to be ravished so good,_ ” his mind suggests, desire clear in his eyes.

The Alpha positioned himself against the wet folds of the omega, gripping his concubine’s hip and then, softly let himself slide in, being swallowed by the wet hot heat of the boy. Thomas’ eyes widened as he felt the way he was being filled to the hilt. It hurt a little, the heat acting as a pain killer and realisation hit him that _that was it_ , he was not going to ever get away from this alpha, and he couldn’t feel miserable about it. He felt safe in the alphas arms, like he wanted to crawl in them and never let go.

Newt jerked his hips, swallowing saliva and releasing a throaty sound of appreciation. Thomas pushed his hips to join the alpha in the movement. It was irregular, messy but it felt so good. Newt snapped his hips faster, reducing Thomas into a moaning mess beneath him. Thomas’ walls tighten around him from time to time, with a little sweet whimpering. He is losing grip of his senses and he can feel it, how his mind is swallowed by white pleasure, his insides being ravished thoroughly and restlessly by the alpha, _his_ alpha.

He feels how their skin slips better covered by sweat, their scents gloriously mixed in the air, crying and moaning mixed with the sound of wet skin slapping roughly, Thomas’ hands on the alpha’s hips guiding him even deeper, mumbled words that doesn’t hold more meaning than “ _more_ ”, “ _faster_ ”, “ _don’t stop”_ or _“it feels so good!”_.

The thrusts soon became erratic, a smile of satisfaction in Newt’s face, he suddenly lifts Thomas and seets him down on his legs, cock still inside, pushing deeper at each smack of their hips. Thomas is practically snapping his hips at the same fast and crazy rhythm, his arms around his alpha’s neck, kissing roughly and tasting their mouths along with their passionate love-making.

“What do you want my beautiful Tommy?” Newt asks between heavy breathing looking straight into Thomas’ blown pupils.

“ _Ah!_ I-- _mhm!_ I want your… _Aah!_ ” Thomas tries to speak but his voice faltered each time he tried.

“Do you want… my knot, my sweet?” Newt murmures in his ear, words soft and voice rough “Want me to keep you wide open? Filling you with my pups? Hmm? How would you like that?”

Thomas’ moans and cries even louder. He was at the edge, his orgasm coming and coming and coming… suddenly white stains his vision and he feel it hitting him, his orgasm crushing over his entire body, his mouth open in a silent scream, chest breathing in and out. That doesn’t stop Newt, the alpha keeps snapping inside until the base of his cock starts swelling, his cum filling the omega’s womb. Thomas’ entrance is spread over the knot, lowly moaning at the sensation of being breed. Newt laid back and let the tired omega rest on his chest while they waited for the knot to deflate. He traced mindless patterns on the boy’s skin and kissed his sweaty forehead, wet strands of dark hair sticking to it.

Thomas’ mind was slowly coming down from his high and when the knot was finally gone and his mate’s dick slipped out of him, he whimpered at the loss, feeling some of his mate’s cum spill. He rolled next to Newt, who shifted on his side and kissed him gently while lazily drawing circles over Thomas’ belly, Thomas lifted his gaze to Newt and gave him a contempt smile and pecked his soft lips.

***

Newt looked at Thomas, his brave little omega, stroking lovingly his swollen belly where his pup was safely growing up. A little cry sounded and he gestured Thomas to stay, approaching the crib and lifting their first child.

“What’s up Sonya? You’re hungry for mama’s milk?” the little infant bubbled happily in her father’s arm and he chuckled. He handed the baby to Thomas who put her next to his chest and let her suck hungrily. Newt looked at his little family with soft eyes and tenderly rested his hand over Thomas’ pregnant belly.

“If it’s a girl again let’s call her Teresa and if it’s a boy let’s call him Aris. What do you think Tommy?” he spoke up.

“Yes,” he answered looking at his mate’s hand lovingly “let’s do this”.


End file.
